Prince Henry
|team = Red |teamseniority = 2/9/2012 |statisticsdate = April 16, 2012 |totalpop = 13,915 |civilians = 10,915 |soldiers = 3,000 |soldiereff = 4,277 |density = |casualties = 116 |attacking = 0 |defending = 116 |casualtyrank = 10,255 |litrate = 20.79 |religion = Christianity |currency = Euro |infra = 1,349.99 |tech = 50.00 |nationstrength = 4,447.605 |rank = 9,253 |alliancerank = 291 |alliancecount = 378 |landarea = 118.543 |space = |environment = |envnum = |defcon = 5 |mode = War |modedate = 2/9/2012 |state = Peace |nuke = prohibit |number = |nativeresources = |slots = 5 |connectedresources = |bonusresources = }} States of Antarctica is a small, developing, and maturing nation at 67 days old with citizens primarily of British ethnicity whose religion is Christianity. It is a backwards nation when it comes to technology and many refer to it unkindly as a 'Third World Nation'. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of States of Antarctica work diligently to produce Coal and Iron as tradable resources for their nation. It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. States of Antarctica is currently researching nuclear technology for the use of nuclear power plants but believes nuclear weapons should be banned. Plans are on the way within States of Antarctica to open new rehabilitation centers across the nation and educate its citizens of the dangers of drug use. States of Antarctica allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. States of Antarctica believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. States of Antarctica will trade with other nations with questionable ethical treatment of their citizens but prefers to keep such trade agreements a secret. CN history With his previous nation, called the United Kingdom, Prince Henry had been a member of the Siberian Tiger Alliance. This nation was founded in 2008 and deleted in early 2011 due to real life. Prince Henry created his new nation on February 9, 2012 and was honored to received an invitation to become a member of the New Pacific Order. The first few days of his application process convinced him that the Order would be a very interesting place. New Pacific Order Prince Henry began applying to the New Pacific Order on February 9, 2012, after receiving an invitation from Dany2j. His application was approved on February 16 and he passed the exam the next day. He was officially welcomed as a member of Pacifica by Dan100, who graded his exam. Prince Henry's favorite department is the Diplomatic Corps, where as an ambassador, he is able to represent the Order to other alliances and help build a friendship between the two. Prince Henry's most memorable moment in the New Pacific Order so far was when he passed the Academy examination and became an official member of the Order. He is honored to be granted membership in an alliance which is very well-structured, organized, and friendly. In the future, Prince Henry hopes to continue to contribute his service to the Order in any way possible and also build up his experience in the Diplomatic Corps so that he can be more helpful in that field. He also plans to build up his nation as quickly as possible so that it can be a useful asset to the NPO in times of need. Some of the people who have influenced or been friends to Prince Henry during his time in NPO have been Dany2j, who recruited him and is the lieutenant of Beta battalion; Gumpper, Prince Henry's Diplomatic Special Envoy who has provided him with guidance and been considerate and helpful; Nightmare448, Prince Henry's , who has been patient and provided useful advice in building his nation; and Volaris, a friend who helped Prince Henry quickly start up a trade circle and is active on the forum. Occupations past and present Diplomatic Corps Prince Henry became a diplomat in the NPO on February 28, 2012, when he passed the diplomat exam. As a Diplomat, Prince Henry communicates with the alliance to which he is assigned, currently Hooligans, including being active in IRC and in embassies on both sides. He reports to his Diplomatic Special Envoy, who is currently Gumpper. Economic Affairs Prince Henry became a Procurer for the on February 22, 2012, when Avatar3619 approved his application. Procurers receive payment to send technology to larger nations in NPO and its tech trading partners, which is vital to development of both types of nation and of the alliance as a whole. Prince Henry applied to be an Auditor in the DEA on April 6, 2012, after seeing an announcement that stated the department was in need of more staff, and his application was approved on April 11. As an Auditor, Prince Henry supervises teams of Procurers to ensure smooth flowing of technology. Awards War history Prince Henry has not yet participated in a major war for the NPO, but is ready to enter war proudly alongside his comrades when the time comes. Squad Prince Henry is a member of the Cerberus Squadron, led by Stgeek.